Justice League: Resilience
by Bhx743
Summary: The Green Arrow attempts to stop a seemingly ordinary heist that ends up being the first step in a massive event that will shape the future of their world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Star City,

It seemed to be a quiet night for Oliver Queen, perhaps better known in this city as the Green Arrow. Oliver had started out rough in this city, about 4 years ago, but with time and experience has become a positive symbol not only his city but to the world. Recently, a gold fossil had been found on an archaeological dig in the Middle East. On the fossil was a message written in a language that no one at the dig could understand. Rex Mason, the Museum Worker who led the Dig, decided they should bring it back and set it up in the Star City Museum.

The Green Arrow leaned against a gargoyle perched on top of a roof that faced the Star City Museum. He stood for what felt like an eternity before the radio piece in his left ear buzzed. "Anything yet? Sorry I was gone so long. You know how my Dad is on the phone," The voice replied. This was Felicity Smoak, longtime partner to the Green Arrow and one of the few people that Oliver considered a friend.

"Nope. Guess you were right," Green Arrow replied with a sigh. "Maybe this time. I'll bring up the camera feeds inside to make sure. Then you can head on back and we can get on with movie night," Felicity said cheerfully. "Can't wait," Green Arrow simply replied. "Looks like we're good so far...wait. We've got someone inside who definitely shouldn't be there," Felicity explained.

Green Arrow began setting up a zipline to head down to ground level as Felicity continued. "The Police Database is running and...there. We've got an ID. William Tockman, alias is..." Felicity explained, speaking very fast before Oliver interrupted. "The Clock King."

"Yeah. I take you've run into this guy?" Felicity asked. "Yeah, a few times. He's a low level thug. No idea how he got in the museum without setting off any alarms," Green Arrow explained as he finished setting up his zipline and quickly shot down. "Actually, from what I can tell. The alarms are down. I have no idea how he could have done it, it's impressive," Felicity told him.

"Well, that'll make things easier. I don't gotta sneak around. Which means Billy's gonna be going away all the sooner. Wish me luck, Felicity," Green Arrow said as he calmly entered the Museum. "I know you don't need it," She said with confidence. "Hold on here," Green Arrow said quietly as he approached the front desk. "Two bodies. These must be the night guards. Billy's just made this a whole lot worse for himself. I gotta catch up to him before anything else happens," Green Arrow told her.

Oliver quickly made his way through the dark Museum, expecting to be attacked at any moment. "Finally at the center," He said as he passed through the doorway and immediately spotted a figure standing over the golden fossil. "Billy!" Green Arrow called out. The figure turned and looked at Oliver, it indeed appeared to be The Clock King. He wore a long coat with a clock design on the back, black sunglasses and carried a sharp-ended clock scepter in his hand. "What are you doing here, man?" Green Arrow asked, raising his hands in frustration. "I need this," The Clock King simply said.

"You know you're going to get put right back in jail. Even if you get out of the Museum without any cops, you'll still be caught! Why bother doing this? I'm sure your kids will be all the more disappointed you fell back into this," Green Arrow said. "You don't understand," The Clock King said as turned away from the fossil and braced to charge.

Oliver pulled out his bow and held it fast at the Clock King ready to fire right into his shoulder. "You really don't want me to do this. It's gonna hurt," Oliver said. Without a word, the Clock King pulled a gas grenade from his pocket and tossed it at Oliver. He shot off his arrow as William ducked down, avoiding it and ran into the smoke.

"Damn it," Green Arrow groaned as he squinted into the smoke. "Gotcha," The Clock King snarled as he swung his weapon. Oliver pulled his bow out and barely managed to catch the blade with it. He kicked down on the weapon, knocking it from the Clock King's hands. Oliver shot his free hand out and decked the Clock King in the face, knocking him back.

"I'm gonna put this arrow on you now. It's not gonna pierce any skin. Flat tip, see?" Green Arrow asked as he showed his weapon. "It's got a small electric charge on it. It's gonna knock you out and you'll wake up back in jail. I'd let you leave because I feel bad for you but you killed those guards. I can't excuse that," He explained seconds before he fired.

The electrical charge shot through the Clock King's body and something happened that utterly bewildered Oliver. "What the hell is this?" Oliver said softly. "He's fake. I know Billy hasn't always been some type of green eyed robot."

Before Oliver laid a metallic robot with glowing green eyes. "I see it...weird," Felicity said. Suddenly the robot began to move and slowly got to its feet. Oliver pulled out an arrow with a small, fiery explosive on the tip of it. "Thank you for your input, Oliver Queen," The robot said. "I have learned so much from you tonight. But I do need that fossil, it's Kryptonian you see? Do you even know what a Kryptonian is?" The robot continued.

"I'm gonna shoot if you take another step to that thing," Oliver said. "Do it, I could use the data. You might leave a slight bit of damage on this unit but I am far away from here and untouchable by such feeble weaponry," The robot replied. "_Feeble_, huh?" Oliver said as he fired his arrow, setting off a small explosion that knocked him back.

Oliver got to his feet and saw the robot missing part of its side but still approaching the fossil. "I'll see you again Oliver Queen. I'll see all of your type again soon," The Robot said as it grabbed the fossil. Oliver thought to fire again but stopped as to not risk any damage to the fossil. Its feet fired up small jets and it used them to fly through a skybox in the roof.

"Damn it, that thing, whatever it was, is gone," Oliver said with an obvious grimace in his voice. "It's fine Oliver. I think you weren't equipped to deal with whatever that was anyway. Be glad it chose not to attack," Felicity explained. "I saw how it shrugged off your arrow. I think that thing could've really killed you."

"Maybe," Oliver said, relenting, "But we've got a plan. I want to figure out what the deal was with that fossil. Why it's valuable beyond the gold. There's only one man that I know who might be able to tell me."

"That _Super_man? We don't know anything about him. They might be working together. Hell, that might have been his robot! Someone like that is someone we should _avoid _right now, Ollie," Felicity said. "I've got to do it, Felicity. I can't just leave this. Can you book me a flight in the morning to Metropolis? We're gonna find Superman," He explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's up people? Welcome back to the Leslie Willis Show, I'm your host as always, Leslie Willis. So first thing I wanna talk about in this hour is everyone's least favorite man in Metropolis, this Superman character. So, yesterday, we had an incident in Downtown Metropolis. A Superman look-alike that called itself Bizzaro on a live news broadcast started causing chaos, destroying buildings and hurting people claiming that it was doing the city, justice. Now I say it because if you fine folks didn't get to see this thing before it was dealt with, it was a real monster. Pale white skin that looked as rough as diamonds and silver-gray hair. Now Superman came and dealt with the monster but I ask you all this. If Superman had never shown up in our city, would things like this _Bizzarro_ even be a problem for us?"

A hand quickly fell down on the radio's switch and turned it off. Clark Kent let out a loud sigh as he reached for his glasses. "Another day, another shock jock attacking me for something that wasn't my fault," Clark thought to himself as he walked out the door of his small apartment. Clark thought about how Metropolis's roads always seemed to be crowded and full of heavy traffic. He felt like he didn't understand how anyone in this city would even own a car. He considered himself lucky that he'd never have to even think of buying one because of his second identity as Superman. He could get wherever he needed to get in mere seconds.

Clark quickly arrived at his place of work at local newspaper, The Daily Planet. It was the biggest newspaper in the country and sold across it; one of the only ones to still do it. They managed to stay in business by doubling as a tabloid that ran alongside the paper that stuck to the news. Clark walked in the door and made his way toward the elevator. "Hey, Mr. Kent hold the door!" A voice called. Clark immediately stuck his hand out and held the door long enough for young Jimmy Olsen to run inside. Jimmy mostly did photography work for the Planet Tabloid.

"Good morning Mr. Kent," Jimmy said as the elevator closed. "Good morning, Jimmy. You seem full of energy today," Clark said with a smile. "Yeah, I got some photos that I think Perry is gonna _love _on this camera," Jimmy replied. "Oh?" Clark asked. "Yeah, I was by the airport and I saw _Oliver Queen _getting off one of the planes. What's he doing here? There's nothing official going on today," Jimmy explained.

"Maybe it's just a personal day," Clark replied. "No, I think it's more then that. Maybe Queen has a relationship going on here. I'd of stuck with him, but Queen is smart. He lost me pretty fast," Jimmy said, "Still I think Perry will be interested." Clark nodded as the elevator opened and they walked out onto the top floor. It was massive, filled with 20-30 desks and computers with Editor Perry White's office in the back.

"Hey, Smallville," said Clark's friend Lois Lane as he sat down at his desk. She was busy typing away on her computer that sat directly across from Clark's, making it easy for her to see him. "I'm just finishing up typing this interview I had with the Governor. Reelection's coming up and you know he's sweatin' it. He's behind _30 points_. Almost no way he wins by November. It's hilarious, the Schadenfreude is beautiful," Lois said, barely containing her laughter. "After I get done, there's something that I want the two of us to look into. Some bad business going on with Luthor. I'm sure it won't really come as a surprise either," Lois explained. "Right," Clark said with a nod.

Suddenly Perry burst out of his office with a look of determination in his eyes. "Listen up! I've got a report of a break-in at the Metropolis First National Bank. Apparently, the man is impervious to bullets. I'm gonna need someone down there to find out what they can. Kent! You're on the...," Perry explained as he looked over to see Clark was gone. "Damn, that was fast. I didn't even see him get up," Lois added.

Soon enough Superman was flying through Metropolis with great speed to the First National Bank. He looked to see 10 police cars surrounding the bank with multiple officers ready to open fire on their target. Superman landed in front of them. "I'll take care of this. Just make sure nobody else comes in or gets near us," Superman explained. The Police Officers went along with Superman's orders and let him walk inside with no trouble.

"No one needs to get hurt here. Just surrender," Superman said as he looked around for who was behind this. People were on the ground, still alive, but clearly hostages for the attacker. "You're safe now," Superman said to them. "I wouldn't say that, Superman," A voice said. Superman looked to his right and saw what appeared to be a normal man with no weapons. "You did all this with no weapons?" Superman asked, clearly confused. The man laughed and before Superman could blink, he was shot outside the building and into the air. The man charged forward after Superman and leapt into the air, almost appearing to fly with his speed.

Superman slammed down onto a nearby rooftop and was immediately followed by his attacker. "Who the hell are you?" Superman asked as he got to his feet. "My name's John. But my good friend, Luthor, named me something that I like just alittle more. Metallo," He said arrogantly. He reached for the right side of his face and tore it off, revealing the metallic face of an android.

"Y'know I was human. _Once. _But there was an accident about two months ago where 4 people all got into a car accident. I was in that. Everyone else died. Luthor found me though and he saved me by making me like this. All he asked for this gift, was your head on a platter. It wasn't about the bank there, boy. It was about doing something that I know would draw you out," Metallo explained.

"You won't win this," Superman simply said as he prepared to attack. Superman charged him and delivered a series of powerful blows onto Metallo, sending him flying through the city. Superman shot through the air after him, moving like lightning. He snatches Metallo out of the air and flys him straight up.

"This doesn't have to get any worse. Just give up now," Superman said. "Is that right? What're you gonna do if I don't? Kill me?" Metallo asked mockingly. "No, but I will keep you away from the city. You're not going to cause anymore damage down there. This ends now," Superman explained. Suddenly a green light shot out under Metallo's white shirt and Superman began to fall from the sky.

He woke up seconds later in a crater in the center of Metropolis. He looked up and saw Metallo standing over him revealing his Krytonite core. "You like my power source? Luthor said you would," Metallo hissed into Superman's ear. Superman found himself completely unable to move or speak as Metallo began to pummel him for what felt like an eternity.

A crowd had gathered around and were watching the violence. No one dared to step in for fear of Metallo attacking them. Suddenly an arrow fired out from a distance away and landed in Metallo's core, right under the Kryptonite. "What the hell is-," Metallo said as he reached down to grab the arrow, causing it to explode.

Superman found himself able to get to his feet and realized that the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest had been destroyed by the mystery arrow. "Looks like you needed some help there," Green Arrow said as he stepped out from an alley. Superman didn't reply as he walked over to Metallo's body. "His brain is still functioning but there's no other organs in him," Superman said, making use of his x-ray vision.

"Is he alive?" Green Arrow asked stepping up next to him. "It seems like it. I see a few back-up power sources in him. The Kryptonite was keeping him functioning like a person though," Superman explained. "What do we do with him? Do we just leave him here or...?" Green Arrow asked. "I'm sorry who are you?" Superman asked back, interrupting. "Green Arrow. I live in Star City, you haven't heard of me?" He replied.

"No, but _I'm _taking him to the Police Station, they'll figure out what to do with him. He's no danger to anyone right now," Superman explained. "_I _came to Metropolis to find you though and I've had a hell of time doing that so far. I'm going to have to put my foot down and say we need to talk," The Green Arrow said. "Look, I have to do deal with this. Meet me in Centennial Park in an hour. I'll talk to you then, Mr. Arrow," Superman explained. "Alright, fair enough," Green Arrow replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Green Arrow stood in Centennial Park waiting for Superman to arrive. He leaned against a tree watching as people walked by. Some of them stared, some said nothing and others complimented his costume saying that he was a great cosplayer. "I'm sorry about seeming hostile before," Superman said as he landed behind Green Arrow and walked up next to him. "Yeah? It's cool, man. That guy _was _beating the hell out of you. I'd be pissy too," Green Arrow responded with a laugh.

"Luthor made that man into that. At least, that's what he said. Luthor's always had it out for me but I had no idea he could take it that far," Superman explained. "Wow, Luthor's always seemed a little off to me, if it helps," Green Arrow said. "Yeah, so why did you come all the way from Star City to see me?" Superman asked. Green Arrow reached into the satchel that was holstered around his waist and pulled out a piece of the robot that he had blown off earlier.

"A machine attacked the Star City Museum to get the fossil that had just been recovered. And it said it was a Kryptonian fossil. Which, after that expose with Miss Lane at the Planet, I think you would know something about," Green Arrow explained as Superman took the piece of metal. "I don't know who could've been behind this. I can take this to the Fortress and have it analyzed, maybe it can tell us something," Superman told him.

"So let's go. Where's 'The Fortress'?" Green Arrow asked. "It's...a ways off," Superman simply said before flying off. "Damn it."

Superman arrived at his Fortress of Solitude in the Artic. It was place where he could come be himself, a place away from most of the rest of world and most importantly, a place filled with Kryptonian technology where he could piece together where the mysterious robot came from. "Hello, Kal-El, welcome home," Said the robot guardian of the Fortress, Kalex. Kalex had been an A.I. that had worked with Superman's father Jor-El on Krypton with a copy of it sent to Earth with Superman as a baby. Superman had built a body for Kalex almost as soon as the Fortress was up and running.

"I need a scan done on this Kalex," Superman said as he handed the piece to his robot. Kalex nodded, "At once, sir." Superman followed Kalex down to the labs. In the center of the labs was a machine that resembled an MRI device. It could tell what anything what made out of, what planet it came from and ways it could be used. Another machine nearby could be jury-rigged into a tracking device, allowing Superman to track down the mysterious robot.

Kalex placed the metallic piece in the machine and took his place at the computer while Superman stood on and watched. "Sir, the machine must be wrong," Kalex said. "Why must it be wrong, Kalex?" Superman asked. "Because, sir, it says that this metal is an alloy only found on Krypton," Kalex explained. A look of shock overtook Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slade Wilson was a mercenary for hire, better known as Deathstroke, and he was the best there was at his job. His job took him all over the world and had him working with as many types of people as you could imagine. Sometimes he enjoyed the company of the people he worked with and agreed with their ideals, other times he was just doing it for a paycheck. It never mattered to him what he was hired for; assassination, bodyguard work, it was all the same to him. This time he particularly didn't enjoy the company of who he was working for. He had been brought to Gotham City, hired by Jonathon Crane, now better known to Gotham as the Scarecrow.

Nighttime,

"This is a deal that will really work for the both of us, Mr. Wilson," The Scarecrow explained as the two of them sat in the back of a van filled with unknown chemicals in multiple barrels. "The Batman is sure to show up and I'm told you've wanted an excuse to test yourself against Gotham's Dark Knight. Carmine Falcone's son told me _all_ about you the last time we...spoke," He continued.

"It's Deathstroke to you. I don't use real names with Clients," Deathstroke replied. "Well, uh, Deathstroke. as I was saying, when you're kidnapping a man as powerful as Hamilton Hill, we are sure to attract attention from one such as Batman. I just need you to protect us from him when he comes. Everything else we can manage ourselves," The Scarecrow said. "Right, and if he doesn't show I'll still be compensated for my time, correct?" Deathstroke asked. "Correct," Scarecrow said back.

The van slowed down and parked. Deathstroke had no idea where they were. He didn't like Gotham and he avoided making mental notes about the city. "Come along, gentlemen," The Scarecrow said as he stepped out. "Your mask does function as a gas mask, Deathstroke?" Scarecrow asked. "Yeah," He simply replied.

"Excellent," Scarecrow said as they watched his two henchmen put gas masks on themselves. They were on the side of the road in the rich district of Gotham. "My boys here are going to gas every floor we pass so we aren't bothered by anyone else as we make our way to where Mr. Hill lives," Scarecrow explained as they walked inside and sprayed gas from two guns hooked up to small tanks on their backs. There weren't a lot of people out at this time of night, but enough to potentially cause trouble.

"Ah, we have an elevator waiting for us, just at the end of the hall," Scarecrow said, gleefully. He led the way for his group, walking straight toward the elevator. He seemed completely unphased by the terror that he was inciting. Deathstroke assumed that he liked it, that he got off on it in some sick way.

"This is your fear toxin at work?" Deathstroke asked as they stepped inside the elevator, whilst watching the few people on the first floor enter their own personal hells. "Nothing less," Scarecrow said back coldly. "If I may, why do you need Hamilton Hill?" Deathstroke asked as the elevator continued taking them up. "Because he is potentially the most corrupt Mayor that Gotham City has ever seen. And a man like that, is one to be studied, one to be understood. You may not know this, Mr. Deathstroke, but I _am_ a licensed psychologist," Scarecrow explained with a firmness in his voice, as if he truly believed in what he was doing.

Soon enough they arrived at the top floor,

"This is our stop, gentlemen," Scarecrow said as he stepped out before the others. "Which one belongs to Hill?" Deathstroke asked. "The Luxury Suite," Scarecrow simply said motioning for one of his men to kick down the door. The four of them stepped inside and were immediately met by Hamilton who was surrounded by multiple armed guards. Without a word, Deathstroke sprinted forward and seemingly in seconds, disarmed all four of the officers with just his hands.

"Greetings and salutations Mr. Hill," Scarecrow said cheerfully. Hill pulled out a pistol and immediately Deathstroke shot it out of his hand with one of his own. "What the hell are you people doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with fear. "Is it not obvious? We're here for _you_!" He laughed. "Do come quietly. I'd hate for this to end with anymore violence." He said with a viciousness to his voice.

"You can take me, but you've already lost. There's a silent alarm set up and you set it off by kicking down the door. Gordon is going to have a swarm of cops here in minutes!" Hill told him. "Oh, I'm more then prepared for the Police. Stick him with one of the gas masks. It's not time for him to take any just yet," Scarecrow explained as one of his men pulled out a gas mask from his satchel and placed it on Hill's face. The group marched to the elevator and headed down.

"How do we intend to deal with the police? I can't take on all of the Gotham Police Force at once," Deathstroke said. "I told you Deathstroke. The only reason I need you is for Batman. The rest I can take care of myself," He explained confidently. They stepped outside the elevator and witnessed multiple patrol cars drive up. Cops quickly swarmed the outside. "The detonator please?" Scarecrow asked. He was handed the object quickly and he pushed it, setting off a massive gas bomb that was sitting in their van. "Did you think those barrels were just for show, Deathstroke?" Scarecrow asked with a sadistic laugh.

The five of them casually strolled to their van as the police slowly fell and succumbed to their own personal fears. "Now, Mr. Hill. We're going to dig into that psyche when we get back home. I'm gonna learn all about what makes you tick," Scarecrow said as his men sat Hill down in the back. The rest of them quickly followed suit. "But do try to keep calm, I'd rather you not lose yourself yet," Scarecrow explained as the van took off.

Minutes passed,

"Boss! It's him, he's a ways back but it's definitely him!" Scarecrow's goon in the passenger seat said as he stared into the rear view mirror. "There's so much traffic out here. What's he gonna do?" Scarecrow's driver asked. "Stay calm. He won't knock us off the road, he's got to make sure nothing happens to our guest," Scarecrow explained, trying to keep everyone calm. The Goon in the passenger seat looked out again hoping not to see any sign of the Batman but he immediately watched as the Batmobile pulled up right next to them.

It pulled in closer and rammed the van, knocking it onto the empty sidewalk. The van finally crashed into a fire hydrant as the disoriented driver attempted to get the van back onto the road. "Deathstroke, get ready. Earn your money," Scarecrow said as he reached for one of the gas guns. "No, I'll deal with him myself. _Stay back_," Deathstroke said as the back of the van slammed open, revealing Batman himself.

Deathstroke kicked him back and stepped out. "Finally, I've been to Gotham so many times since you started being their little _protector _but not once have I run into you," Deathstroke said. "Now I finally get to see how I fair against the Dark Knight himself."

"Slade Wilson. I know who you are, international gun for hire," Batman said. "My reputation proceeds me," Deathstroke said as he pulled out one of his two katanas and sprinted forward. He began attacking as fast as he could trying to get a hit on Batman with his blade. Batman was faster then Deathstroke had anticipated and he couldn't manage to get a hit before Batman was able to kick the blade out of his hands and land a punch to his face.

Deathstroke began to pull the other katana from its holster. "What's the matter, Slade? Don't think you can beat me the old fashioned way?" Batman asked, goading him. Deathstroke chuckled, "Is the Batman actually taunting me?" He pulled out his sword and threw it backwards. He again charged forward, this time attacking Batman with only his limbs.

Deathstroke slammed his fist toward Batman's face and managed to hit, knocking Batman back before he quickly recovered. Batman dodges the next few attempts by Deathstroke and is able to land a devastating blow to Deathstroke's side, causing him to fall back in pain. Batman takes the opportunity to land another blow to Deathstroke's face causing his mask to fall off, revealing his graying face. Batman attempts to make one more strike and finish him off but Deathstroke is able to dodge out of the way and give Batman a painful hit to the back.

After a few more intense minutes of trading blows, Batman finally gets one up on Deathstroke and knocks him out with a punch to the face. Batman immediately turned his attention to the van and found that Scarecrow had escaped with the Mayor. Batman placed his hand on the side of his head to focus the sound on his ear piece as he activated it. "Jim, Hill's gone. I got the Scarecrow's bodyguard but Scarecrow himself got away in the chaos. I _will _be tracking him down. He can't be far," Batman explained.

Hour passed,

Deathstroke woke up in a what initially felt like a hospital bed but almost instantly, he realized that he was in a jail bed. He knew he was in jail now. He didn't know exactly where, but he assumed that he had been placed in BlackGate Penitentiary. "Good, you're finally awake. I've been waiting awhile now," A voice said. Slade looked around, still disoriented before he realized that a woman was standing outside his cell. "Who the hell are you?" Slade asked. "Amanda Waller, I work for the government. I've been watching you for sometime now, Slade," She explained.

"I just got here," He replied. "Like I said, for sometime now. I've got a deal for you, if you're interested," Waller explained. "What kind of deal?" Slade asked. "One that will get you out of here. Right now," Waller said back. "Tell me," Slade said, eager to find a way out of jail. "I've got a big job that needs doing. One off the books. It might be a bit of a suicide mission but after you got involved with the kidnapping of a Mayor, you'll be gone for a lifetime here anyway and if you succeed you'll be a free man," Waller told him as she slid him a pen with a clipboard.

Slade looked contemplative over the paperwork for the longest time before he finally spoke. "Fine, I'll do it," He said. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad, Slade," She said, sounding welcoming about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deathstroke had suited up back into his body armor and followed Amanda Waller to the rooftop of BlackGate. Now that he had his weapons back on him, he pondered attacking Waller and using her to escape the prison. But quickly came to the realization that getting out on those terms would lead to the Police going after him in full force which he felt he didn't want to deal with. He'd rather deal with this 'suicide mission' and be done with it.

A helicopter sat on the roof of the prison and the two of them took their places in the back. "Let's go," Waller ordered as she sat down and tapped the pilot's seat. "So where are we headed?" Deathstroke asked as he strapped himself in. "Checkmate, it's a government building about 70 miles from here," She explained. "You're going to meet your team before we do anything else. You're in charge of this, Slade. I need someone I know that can get this done. About two weeks ago outside Central City, there was what appeared to be a space craft crash. It was retrieved by S.T.A.R. Labs before we get to it. What your team is going to do is recon and retrieve as much of the salvage as possible." Waller explained.

"So what? We're breaking in and taking a space ship out? That's gonna be a challenge," Deathstroke replied. "No, you're taking what you can from it and destroying the rest. S.T.A.R. Labs won't be allowed to use this, should they be able to salvage anything. Lord knows what they'd be able to do. We need any weapons, pieces of the ship and intel about what this ship was doing here. You'll be supplied with explosives to do so," Waller continued. "S.T.A.R. Labs has all kinds of freaks that they use as security and then there's the Flash who may get involved if any alarms are raised," She added.

"So no alarms. That just leaves the team," Deathstroke said back. Soon enough they arrived at Checkmate and Waller took him through the facility. It was bigger then Slade expected and full of government agents, most of whom gave him strange looks as if wondering why he wasn't in a cell. Waller took Deathstroke to a high platform in front of a control panel that overlooked four steel walls that were acting as walls to prison cells. She pressed a button on the control panel one by one and showed Deathstroke his team.

"They can't see us. It's a one way glass," Waller began, "First, Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. He's a mercenary like you. Hell of a shot as his name implies. He's be able to deal with outdoor security with ease."

"So we're killing?" Deathstroke asked. "Preferably not, we'll be giving him non-lethal weapons to use in addition to his usual weapons. Ideally no one in S.T.A.R. Labs will die but if push comes to shove, this isn't an official government mission. If you get caught we bear no responsibility for you," Waller said as she closed up the steel door guarding Deadshot. "Next, Harleen Quinzel better known as Harley Quinn," Waller said as she revealed her. "The Joker's girl? I don't think she'll be a good fit here," Deathstroke said.

"The Joker is currently sitting in Arkham Asylum. He's not a factor here. And Miss Quinn is a very smart, capable woman. Insanity aside. She'll be a big help here," Waller replied. "And she gets out of line, they all have implants that will kill them placed into the back of the necks. I'll be watching them as well you see," Waller added as she closed Harley's wall. "Third is Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost. She'll be there help with any super powered threats that you come across. She'll be a big help with the Flash should you cross paths," Waller said.

"And the last?" Deathstroke asked. "Rudy Jones, Parasite. If Killer Frost is unable to deal with a super-powered threat you come across he'll be able to deal with it. His power is absorbing super powers. His hunger might lead to problems with Killer Frost but the explosive in his head should keep him in line. Plus his size-changing abilities will help us get more of the salvage out," Waller explained.

And with that, Waller pressed another button and dropped all four of them into another room. "Come along, Slade. It's time for you to meet everyone," Waller said as she began down the stairs.

After another minute of walking they came to another steel door with a number panel on the side. Waller pushed in a specific code and the door opened, revealing the four other members of Suicide Squad. "Alright, listen up!" Waller yelled. "Hiya!" Harley said cheerfully. No one else said anything, they just listened on.

"This is Slade Wilson, Deathstroke," Waller said. "We've actually met," Deadshot said. "Have we? I don't recall," Deathstroke replied. Deadshot rolled his eyes before Waller continued. "He is the leader of this assignment, of which you are all familiar with by now. We're sending you out right now. We need to get this done. I'll be in constant contact with Slade and if any of you get out of line, I'll deal with you," Waller continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda Waller stood in the back of a cargo plane that Checkmate was using to deliver their 'Suicide Squad' into Central City as her team followed her inside and sat themselves down. "One last thing before I head back inside, we're going to have a shipping container delivered via helicopter outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. Make use of it. Not only is it going to be where you bring the salvage, it's how we're extracting you. Got it?" Waller asked, looking at her team. "Got it!" Harley immediately commented. Deathstroke gave her a nod and Waller stepped off the plane. The back of plane closed up and soon enough they were in the air.

"We'll be there in about an hour. Don't cause any problems back there," The Pilot said via intercom. "So, uh, anyone here know each other?" Harley asked, clearly trying to make conversation. "I met our boss man over here about a year ago. Stole a contract that I was working on. We actually got into it a bit then," Deadshot said. "Did we? Who was the target?" Deathstroke asked. "I don't remember his name exactly. He was some French Diplomat, I think," Deadshot said. "Y'know, I think I do remember you. Hopefully you've learned to defend yourself better since then," Deathstroke told him.

"Oh, you'll see," Deadshot simply said. "Swell, well, I'm Harley Quinn," Harley said. "Everyone knows who you are, the Joker's girlfriend," Killer Frost interjected. "I'm more than just his girl. I _am _a licensed therapist," Harley replied. Parasite let out a soft but noticeable laugh. "That's funny, girl. The Joker's girlfriend is licensed therapist. If there is a God, he definitely has a sense of humor," Parasite said. Harley glared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not gonna take any offense at that, you obviously just want attention," Harley replied. "Oh, sure, that's it," Parasite sarcastically said.

"How is the old clown anyway, Harley?" Deadshot asked. "He's good. Last I heard he was still in Arkham. When we get down with this, I was planning to go get him out," Harley explained. "So you can end up right back here," Deadshot replied. "No, my puddin' won't let this happen again," Harley said back. "Like he's been so good about that before," Killer Frost said. "All of you need to just _shut up _about my Mistah J," Harley said, clearly agitated.

"Enough everyone, we can't be on each other like this when we've got a job to do," Deathstroke said. "Waller will have you all killed." He added. "What does it matter to you? She didn't fit you with anything did she?" Killer Frost asked. "She didn't and it really doesn't matter to me. But if you follow me, you will make it out of this alive," Deathstroke said.

Finally the time came and plane arrived over Central City. "It's time to get out," The Pilot ordered over the intercom. "Here comes the fun part," Deathstroke said as he put on his parachute. Everyone else did the same as the back of the plane slowly opened up, dragging all of them out into the open air below.

After a messy landing Deathstroke quickly got to his feet. "Waller, we're all here. Headed to S.T.A.R. Labs now," He said over his private radio piece. "Good, the helicopter has just finished dropping off the shipping container. It's exactly one block from the Labs," Waller explained. "Right, Wilson out," He said as he turned his attention to his team. "Alright, team. We're not far from S.T.A.R. Labs now as you may have seen on our way into town. We'll be there in about 10 minutes but we're walking. Let's get to it," Deathstroke explained. The group made their way through the next few blocks. The streets of Central City were barren at this time of night and the people they did bump into were far too terrified to do anything.

Killer Frost began looking more and more on edge as they got closer. "You alright, doll?" Harley asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just _nervous _about running into the Flash. I don't want him to see me like this," Killer Frost told her. "Sounds like you have history," Deadshot said. "Yeah, not the kind I really wanna talk about," Killer Frost simply said. "There's our shipping container and S.T.A.R. is at the end of the road on the right," Deathstroke told them.

"You, Deadshot, I'm going to need you to take up a position across the street from S.T.A.R. and take out any guard that you see in the immediate area. Radio me when you're finished. We'll take up a position ready to head inside," Deathstroke ordered. "Right, see you on the other side," Deadshot told him as he ran ahead.

"Parasite, you'll head to the back of building and take out the electricity. Do what you do best and absorb it all. The facility should have a back-up generator that should kick in for us to stay lit-up. But at places like these, the generators only fill in the key systems so we shouldn't have to worry about setting off any alarm system," Deathstroke continued. "Right," Parasite said with a nod before hurrying ahead. "Harley, Frost. Stay with me for now," Deathstroke added.

Deadshot hurried into the apartment building across from S.T.A.R. Labs, trying to avoid attention from anyone who might cause any problems. He quickly found himself on the roof and walking past two police officers who he immediately killed with his silenced pistol. "What the hell was that, Lawton? Do I need consider you AWOL?" Waller screamed into his ear piece. "I was just watching out for the mission. They could've caused a problem," Deadshot replied. Waller said nothing back as Deadshot took his position.

"I'm in position. Working on it now," Deadshot said into his ear piece. Deadshot decided to switch to non-lethal tranquilizers for these guards to avoid Waller's head exploding wrath. "Easy enough," Deadshot thought to himself as he took out the five guards standing around the entirety of the outside. "The outside's clear. I don't see anyone in the windows. We'll have to deal with the rest inside. I'll meet you inside," Deadshot said. "Copy that," Deathstroke simply replied.

Parasite watched as Deadshot knocked out the last of the outdoor guards and headed for the back of the building. "Here we go," He said with a hunger in voice. "It's been too long since I last had a snack." Parasite reached his hands onto main generator in the back and began to moan in ecstasy as he drained the electric and the white lines on his purple body began to glow.

"Alright, Deathstroke. I'm all done here. It looks like the back-up generator is coming online," Parasite said. "We're heading inside together. Hurry up and meet us at the front," Deathstroke ordered. Parasite and Deadshot caught up with the others within the next couple of minutes.

"Looks like the automatic door isn't part of the back-up generator's systems," Deathstroke commented. "On it," Killer Frost said as she blasted the doors with her beams of ice. "Now, Parasite," Deathstroke ordered, giving him a motion. Parasite reached his hands in between the doors and pulled them down. "Was all that necessary?" Harley asked. No one acknowledged Harley's comment and they kept moving inside.

"What the hell are you people doing here?" A voice said as a whirring sound fired up. The team looked over to find Victor Stone, a man now known as the Cyborg. He had been in an accident and was now a golden child to S.T.A.R. labs due to their implants saving his life. Unfortunately for Victor, he was now more machine then man. Cyborg's left hand was able to go back and forth from a laser cannon to his metallic hand.

"Back off," Deathstroke said. "We're here for the space ship, kid," Parasite added. Cyborg looked surprised before he regained his composure. "You all are gonna have to get through me first," Cyborg said as he fired his hand laser. Parasite immediately stepped forward and absorbed it, clearly relishing it. "Go on, I'll deal with the metal man," Parasite said. Deathstroke nodded and the team ran off ahead. "No, you don't!" Cyborg exclaimed as he ran after them only to be punched away by Parasite.

"We're not done yet, boy. Hit me with that laser a few more times. I'll pretend to be hurt, promise!" Parasite said, mockingly. Cyborg got to his feet and switched his laser back to a fist. He charged Parasite and began trying to land blows with his fists. Cyborg punches Parasite through a wall and charges after him and kicks him through another, knocking him farther and farther into the S.T.A.R. Labs building.

"Where do you think the stuff is?" Harley asked as they approached the stairs. "Waller said the building goes down a ways underground. So, odds are it'll be down where it'll be further out of public attention. We'll stay together in case we run into anyone like that metal man again," Deathstroke explained. The four of them headed down.

They headed down the stairs until they found a floor labeled 'Private Research Projects'. "I'd fathom that this is our floor," Deathstroke said as he kicked down the door. Two guards immediately aimed for Deathstroke and had their guns frozen in their hands by Killer Frost. Harley used her mallet to quickly knock them out. "That takes care of that," Harley said with a laugh. "I'd say that's what we're looking for," Deadshot said as he looked over to the right. It was parts of what looked like a giant metal skull with tentacles hanging from the bottom. "Damn," Killer Frost said, "Didn't expect it to look like that."

"Maybe those two too?" Harley asked pointing to a table that had two androids with dim green eyes laying on it. "Waller, we've found it. There's a lot," Deathstroke said. "Go look inside. Find anything we can use and then use the equipment Deadshot has. Destroy the remains and stick to the mission," Waller explained. "Frost, Deadshot, you're on point. Scout out those remains and find anything that we can take," Deathstroke ordered. "Quinn, just keep an eye out for any guards or that Cyborg if Parasite can't beat him."

"You got it," Harley replied as Frost and Deadshot entered the remains of the ship. "How the hell did they get this down here?" Deadshot asked as they looked around. "They've gotta have secret entrances here or something," Killer Frost replied. "These look like guns here," Deadshot said as he began throw the weapons out of the ship onto the ground of the lab. "Careful!" Deathstroke exclaimed.

Killer Frost ventured farther into the ship and found another android like the ones outside sitting in a chair. "Guys! I found another one of those rob-," Killer Frost began. The Android's eyes suddenly lit up and it turned around to look her dead in the eyes. She immediately screamed in surprise and froze it before running out. "That thing's up!" Killer Frost said. "It's conscious!"

Deathstroke, Harley and Killer Frost heard several gun shots before Deadshot was thrown out of the ship. "Brainiac 12 is functional again. Designated goal repair ship and make contact with Braniac 1," The Android said loudly. "Braniacs 10 and 11. Reactivate," It added. It pressed more buttons in the ship and the two androids got to their feet.

"Braniac 12 designates you as dealing with our attackers," Braniac 12 said. "Designate them as appropriate for Collection or extermination," Braniac 12 added.

The 2 androids stood in front of the 4 of them, doing nothing but watching. Deadshot opened fire at one of the two androids, making a perfect shot every time. The shots appeared to do nothing as the androids began to walk closer. "Subject: Floyd Lawton. Designation: Collect," Braniac 10 said as it dashed forward and grabbed Deadshot by his neck. It sent out a small electric pulse and knocked him unconscious before dropping him. Killer Frost quickly blasted them, freezing them completely. Deathstroke dashed over to Deadshot and reached into his bag, grabbing two C4 charges that he quickly set up on the ice shell holding the androids.

The detonation blew the two androids to pieces as the ship in the corner lit up. "Wake up," Harley said, shaking Deadshot as hard as she could. "Braniac 10 and 11 are lost. Returning to Braniac 1," It said loudly as it began to fly upward crashing through each floor as it did so. Finally Deadshot woke back up. "What the hell happened?" Deadshot asked. "Those machines came back online. We took care of them though. Harley put the remains in Deadshot's bag. We're getting out of here," Deathstroke ordered. "I don't know if you heard all that Waller but the ship is gone. It escaped with an active android," Deathstroke said. He heard a loud sigh. "That's fine. Bring me what you can, this situation has now gotten a whole lot worse. Head to the rendezvous ASAP," Waller told him. "All done," Harley said. "Move," Deathstroke simply ordered.

Parasite and Cyborg were fairly evenly matched when Cyborg wasn't allowing Parasite the chance to absorb any power from him. "I know I'm a little hands on," Parasite said with a laugh as he was locked in a grapple with Cyborg. "Haha," Cyborg replied sarcastically before Parasite broke the grapple and slammed Cyborg into a wall.

At that moment, the ship passed up through the floor causing Parasite and Cyborg to break their focus. "Oh no," Cyborg simply said. "That seems like it's what we're here for," Parasite said. Before either of them could say anything else, Cyborg was encased in ice. "Enough, Parasite. We're getting out of here _now_," Deathstroke ordered. "Fine," Parasite said sadly as he followed after the others. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. "It sounds like you're about to have company, Slade. Get to the meeting point," Waller commented.

The team made their way to the extraction point and barely managed to get away before the police spotted them. "No sign of the Flash at least, Frost," Deadshot said with a laugh. "Not right now with the jokes," Deathstroke said. "So what happened down there?" Parasite asked, sounding genuinely confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you never intended putting us together to deal with anything that S.T.A.R. Labs could throw at us?" Deathstroke asked, showing his temper. "Well, it was certainly a surprise to learn Victor Stone was there. But, no I was entirely expecting resistance from our extraterrestrials. S.T.A.R. couldn't pose any problem for you all. Nor would they really have any negative ambition with the technology they found. They're a pretty by the books company. We fully expected the ship to still have sentient life on it. And that's what you were there for. Our real intent was that you would destroy the ship. But we'll take the two droids that you 'broke' for us as well as the guns. We can hopefully reverse engineer something from the salvage. You did a decent job, Wilson," Waller explained.

"So what are we going to do about that ship? Is this an invasion?" Deathstroke asked. "It appears to be. We've got scattered reports coming in now around the globe about seeing ships similar to the one that you encountered. So yes. We have been invaded. I'll have to run some ideas by my hire ups before we decide what to do next," Waller continued. "_We_? I, _we _did our jobs here," Deathstroke responded. "We don't work for Suicide Squad anymore."

"Ideally that would be the case, but this is now a potentially dangerous scenario and I might need this team. You, however, are free to go. You lack that precious implant after all. Or you can stay and keep this team under control. I'd hate to see them die after all," Waller told him. Deathstroke thought about what to do and came to the decision that if this was an 'end of the world invasion' scenario, he could be a big help with this team. "I'm in," He told her, "We're all on the same side if these guys turn out that bad."

"Excellent and don't worry Slade. They will go free after this is said and done. You have my word," Waller replied. Deathstroke said nothing as he walked out of Waller's office.


End file.
